Sanctuary In The Darkness
by 221bKhanForMe
Summary: Khan meets the woman who provided him with his regenerating blood. But there's one problem, she's kind to him. She's like ice and he's like fire. While chaos strike Peppin's life, their bad romance begins adding more issues but the worst thing is Peppin likes Khan's chaos. (Oh I suck at summaries. Khan/OC)
1. Chapter 1

The emperor's ship hovered high in the sky of the planet carbogimsteinn. It was one of the most wealthy and powerful planets in the universe. That day it was celebrating two years of a partnership with earth, a partnership that had ended a war, with a galaxy. In the capital city below thousands of citizens, celebrated with market stalls and street celebrations. It was busy. Members of the star fleet were coming from their star fleet ships, and wandering the streets. Men and women reunited with their family members.

A woman stood, not paying attention to what was happening. Quickly she paid for something from a market stall and then as she walked away, gold light surrounded her before beaming her up to the ship above. She wasn't the only one however to not pay attention to the festivities, a man in a leather coat and leather trousers, stood watching with his glasz eyes, even after the woman had beamed up to the emperor's ship.

Soon. Very soon. They would cross paths. She didn't know it. But he did. It wouldn't be long until she ended the suffering he was in. She began his suffering, she could end it. He may have been pardoned but everything he did was on her hands, in his mind and she began it all. The royal Princess Peppin, daughter of the emperor.

To the man in the leather coat however, she was a fragile looking being who had created a monster - with just one vial of blood and a tissue sample. How could someone so gentle looking code for a murderer, a terrorist?

* * *

Peppin looked out of her window before taking a bite of the apple she had bought in the market. Any excuse to leave the damned ship she was confined to as much as possible. For her safety, apparently. Not that she needed to keep herself safe. She had been trained since she was old enough to remember, on how to defend herself and keep out of danger; although people including her father seemed to forget that. She flopped into a sofa in her bedroom, before taking another bite of her apple.

The door to her room slid open and a woman stepped inside. "Your highness. I must apologise for the intrusion...but your father wishes to see you."

Peppin drew the woman a look and rolled her eyes. "Tell him I have a migraine and I do not wish to leave my room." she replied, simply. Although the only thing that appeared to be wrong with Peppin was how bored she looked.

"Yes your highness."

The woman curtsied before getting ready to leave. "Oh please; enough!" she uttered. Peppin was tired of people treating her as if she was something special because of her title. Everyone thought she looked so fragile. She hated it. For once she wanted someone to respect her for being her, Peppin, not High Princess. It frustrated her more than anything.

She threw the apple core in a trash can, with a design from the early twenty first century and then she lay back and stared at the ceiling, eventually dozing off.

* * *

The ship was in darkness. At least the princesse's personal home. The library, the bedroom, the living room, and the artificial garden. He approached the living room and threw his leather coat onto a chair, before making his way into the library. There she was, reading with only a candle light, almost as if she used the darkness like a sanctuary. He sat down, and waited in the darkness, where he couldn't be seen and he watched her. She was so peaceful looking. The epitome of beauty. If intelligence could be looked upon in a physical form, she would bring a closeness to it. And he, loved intelligence. Superiority in its extreme form. She stood up, seeming to have finished with the book. She put it back on the shelf it came from and then blew out the candle before making her way to the door, to leave. It opened, as it would do automatically, as usual. But she did not step through.

She looked around.

"Who is there?" she asked, sternly.

* * *

Peppin looked around the library, her neck hairs standing on edge. She felt goosebumps as the adrenaline rushed through her instantly. She couldn't help but notice that the computer at the door, stated two people were in the library. There was only one when she entered. "Who is there?"

She stepped backwards, not wanting to request that the lights be put on incase it was a maid looking for a lost bracelet or something. She hated getting people into trouble; she hated asking for help as well.

"It's alright if you're here I just need to know before I -"

A hand covered her mouth suddenly. Peppin felt her attacker press close to her, his breath on her neck. It sent chills of fear, but at the same time the way in which the blood was pumping through her veins at that moment felt exhilarating. She could not lie to herself she enjoyed conflict, and she loved to prove people wrong. She was not fragile. She would not be hurt. She elbowed the assailant and felt her arm twist back but she swept her opponent with her leg grabbing his arm with her other hand and tugging on it. He block her as she moved to punch his stomach. But she used that moment to punch him in the ribs, and give him a chop to the shoulder. Then she grabbed it and let him fall to his knees on the ground. She stomped on his shoulder, and the sound of the bone breaking brought her to reality. She pinned him down with her foot and ordered the lights to turn on through the voice activation. It was a rare occasion for her to use them, she preferred a dark, dark library.

She looked down on her opponent and recognized him immediately. John Harrison. Terrorist, his real name Khan. He had an intergalactic pardon after being unfrozen and brought back to help in battle. Now the war was over there was no need for him. Why did Khan come all this way?

"I'm Peppin." she said.

Khan blinked. She wasn't calling for help. But she also wasn't the fragile creature she appeared to be. She removed herself from him and sat down, looking at him as he stood up. "Sit down." she told him.

He never took anyone's orders but he couldn't help but take hers. It was the way she commanded him. So determined.

"Would you like something to eat? Some tea?" Peppin asked, politely. What bothered Khan was it was sincere. He could tell. That curiosity in her eyes, said it all. She was just a symbol of adjectives that he admired. Who better to create him, and who better to destroy him.

"I want only one thing from you." he replied, his voice sent chills down Peppin's spine. Although it wasn't out of being in fear. There was something handsome about it. Peppin leaned back in her chair.

"Yes?" she asked, prompting him with her eyebrows.

"You don't care that I could have killed you, do you?" Khan asked, confused. She was acting like nothing happened.

"Could have?" she asked before laughing hysterically. "Oh you poor dear. You didn't think you actually could have killed me did you?"

He found himself smirking. A natural smirk of amusement. That was new for him. He hadn't smiled or smirked in a long time. "You really are her aren't you?" he asked.

"What do you want?" she asked again.

"I want you to kill me."

She blinked and stared at him as he became sort of delicate looking, broken almost. He really wanted his life to end. "Why?" Peppin asked, with a softness to her voice that no one had every spoken to him with. He did not understand it. The young woman before him, the High Princess, was the one person who spoke to him with...well kindness and he had startled her, as though he was some assassin in the night. "Why, Mr Harrison? And why me?"

"I don't want to live anymore. I don't want to be frozen and used like some sort of killing machine. I was once great. But not anymore. And I think you're the only one who probably could. You brought life to me."

"I don't understand." she replied, blinking.

"Your cells, have a mutation which allows them to regenerate. It takes a lot to kill you and years ago when I was created, it was your blood and tissue that created me."

The door to the library opened and in stepped several guards. "Get her out of here!" one of them ordered another.

"Why?" Peppin asked, standing up.

"He is a terrorist, you mustn't -" began the guard pulling her off of the chair and away, as the rest went to apprehend Khan who did not fight.

"No you don't understand I -"

Gold light surrounded Peppin. "No!" she cried before appearing in her father's office.

"Ah, Peppin. I don't see you all day and you have a terrorist in your library. Any reason? Sharing textbooks? Scientific experiment."

She ran to the door but it wouldn't open. "Voice activated to my voice alone." her father stated.

"You don't understand." Peppin began. "He wasn't hurting me. He was not going to he just -"

"How did he get on board?" asked her father calmly.

"I asked him to."

Her father looked up in shock. "Why would you do that, Peppin?"

Peppin swallowed. She had no idea why she was covering for an ex-terrorist. She blinked and tried to think of an explanation.


	2. Chapter 2

Khan sat in his prison cell, he was used to those, and looked out of the clear glass and onto other people being held. Guards walked past frequently. He was in shock. Shock that the princess had tried to...well help him. He had been arrested because he was a terrorist, not because he had broken on board the ship. He had been pardoned and despite that he would always been seen as a criminal on the run.

A tear slid down his cheek and then he heard gentle knocking on the glass. He looked up to see the princess standing there, smiling at him shyly. She opened up the cell.

"Mr Harrison you're free to go. Don't feel like you need to thank me, say that you owe me a huge debt or hug me, because I did all that for you and appointed you as my bodyguard. The other one, quit. I think I bored him."

She leaned forward and wiped the tear away from his cheek. "I'm sorry about the dreadful misunderstanding. It was my fault."

"You're helping me?" he asked, unsure.

"No you're helping me. They won't let me go places without a bodyguard and I had to very quickly give reasons why I was keeping you secret and all that but I explained to my father in very diplomatic terms why. It's because you're skilled like me. I need someone with intelligence who is on the same page as me."

She seemed cheerful all of a sudden. Less sad looking to what she was before. "You enjoy persuading people." he noted.

"Perhaps. Allow me to show you where you'll be sleeping. You dine with me by the way. Don't worry I always dine alone. Well I suppose I won't be now."

She laughed. "Would it kill you to smile?"

"I wanted you to kill me and your helping me live." he uttered.

"Sorry about that. I always do the opposite of what people ask me. I'm a very stubborn woman."

* * *

As he stared at her, entertaining herself with virtual reality through glasses, he couldn't help but wonder why she was so kind to him, from the moment he had attacked her only a month previous to their present time. It was obvious she had been aware of who he was and what he had done, and yet she defended him and lied to save him. How could he, so murderous, so frightening come from someone so, well kind and peaceful. However the latter adjective had its comings and goings. She was peaceful until threatened and then she fought back. She was beautiful. He found himself urged to be closer to her, to touch her. In training he enjoyed the physical contact, the heat of the fight, pinning her down, and her pinning him down. But this attraction wasn't planned and it was against his better judgement.

"Khan." she uttered his name, softly when she took off the glasses and sat them down. He had insisted that she use his real name. He loved how she said it.

"Yes, your highness?" he replied, awaiting on her to politely ask him something.

"Would you like to beam down to the city with me so that I can go to the market before our training session?" she asked. She asked him, rather than ordered him. He could neither appreciate it or feel displeased by it. It was just a matter of respect between the both of them. It was just her being herself.

"We must go soon then, your highness." he replied, with that manner of formality he always tried to uphold with even his enemies.

Peppin looked at him and cringed. He knew that she hated being called 'your highness' and yet he couldn't refrain from doing so. He was determined to be detached from her. As much as possible.

* * *

Peppin walked into the training room, that could be called a gym on a ship in space. She had a green apple in her hand which she took a bit of, as she looked around. Khan stood watching her for a while. He always watched her bite into apples.

Once she'd finished she threw it into a waste can. "Why do you only get one apple whenever you go the market?" Khan asked her suddenly.

Peppin looked around and shrugged. "I only wanted one."

* * *

After several sit ups that went into triple figures, Peppin stood up. "I was invited to a party. My cousin's best friend's. He invites me every year."

Khan looked at her. "Is this your way of saying that you want to go?" he asked, looking at her.

"People only want to be around me because of who I am. My title. You know I used to feel isolated and lonely until you came along. Thanks for sneaking into my library, Khan."

"That doesn't explain -"

"I doubt it was meant to. I was just trying to bring up that I'm grateful for your company without making it sound out of the blue and cheesy. You know you could just say you're welcome, Peppin. " She smirked and look at him. "You're indeed one of the strangest friends I've ever had. In fact -"

"Don't finish that sentence." Khan said, sternly.

Peppin blinked. "I've never left the city, that I barely even step foot on except to buy an apple. How could I make a friend? You're a blessing."

It took everything Khan had not to swallow. Why did she always see good? He was a murderer, a terrorist, a weapon of destruction and it was as if that did not penetrate her brain, her thoughts. But it did, and she didn't erase that fact, she wasn't blind and she could see that Khan had done wrong but she knew there was more to the story, and she was giving him a second chance at being normal and human like he should have got, instead of being treated like a weapon and sent to destroy, he was created like that for that purpose and then people were surprised when he turned?! They froze him once more, and then woke him up to use him again. It was wrong! Peppin hoped to help him. That was what she was doing. If he actually asked her, he'd get an honest answer.

They began light grappling first, with Khan criticising a few of her strikes, and her saying things about his. Then it heated up and they actually were fighting. Peppin needed to keep up on her game, to keep fighting quick, to resist more when she did get hurt.

It carried on for what seemed like a long time and then Peppin tripped, landing right on her shoulder. The pain was awful. "Hold on a minute." she said to Khan.

Khan kicked her in the ribs. "Do you honestly think your enemies will give you a minute."

"My shoulder is really bad, Khan! I need a minute." she replied. "This is training not the actual thing."

"It'll repair soon."

"It's not broken I think it's dislocated." she said as another kick was took by her abdomen. She got up and began throwing punches at him, pissed off. He blocked them all and then pinned her against the wall, making her cry out. She tried fighting him off, but the pain was too distracting. She was too used to having everything repair quite quickly, and never having an opponent who stood a chance.

Khan didn't know what he was thinking. The heat of the fight was causing the blood to pump through his veins, and everything felt different, more intense. Fighting with her, he wanted more. She tried to push him away, but then she looked right into his eyes, and she stopped fighting back.

He leaned down as she leaned up and their lips touched, it wasn't gentle as first kisses in textbooks were. It was as strong as the fighting that they did, but it made Peppin forget about her shoulder. None of them were thinking as they undressed the other, from the waist down. He lifted her up and pushed her further against the wall. "Khan." she uttered. "Don't stop."

He didn't and he couldn't even if he wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

Quietly they left the training room, with Peppin wanting to get away, to her thoughts. She liked him, very much but she knew that was not why he did what he did. And she needed to get away.

"Your shoulder." Khan said suddenly, breaking the silence. "Let me fix it."

"I'll have a medic do it. I need to be alone."

"Why?" he asked, pulling on her arm.

"Why what?" Peppin asked, challenging him with her eyes.

"Don't you trust me? I am skilled in - " he began.

"I do. I just...I'm sorry."

She began storming away, leaving Khan confused.

* * *

Later that night, Peppin sat at the edge of her bed awake. When restless she stepped out onto the virtual balcony, her silk robe blowing in the wind with her hair. It was cold. Really cold. "You're still awake." a voice uttered.

She looked around to see Khan. "How is you shoulder?"

"Fine. Better." she replied, deciding to act normal as though nothing happened between them. Oh but she wanted it to happen again. The way he felt inside her, it felt great despite it being painful for her. She was already in pain, however. It took her mind off of her shoulder.

"I just went to resign my position as your bodyguard." he informed her, and Peppin looked taken aback, hurt even. Tears swelled in her eyes.

"If that's what you want." Peppin replied, snapping.

"It's best, I think." he replied, trying to remain calm. "I wouldn't be able to focus on protecting you. I care about you too much. I have very little, I've done terrible things, and you've been kind to me."

"Because you're my friend." Peppin yelled. "But go if you wish! Nothing will change for me! For you maybe! But not for me! I'll stay here, alone! But you're not the princess, the emperor's daughter, you can go somewhere, and make friends, but me?! NOT ME! I wanted you to be my friend!"

Khan looked at her in bewilderment, in a quiet awe as she walked inside to continue talking to him. "I am not saying you're an innocent but you weren't the only victor involved in the things you did. You've been pardoned, and I -"

She stormed forward going to get away from him but he grabbed her, their noses touching. "Peppin. You did not listen to me! I'm resigning because I care about you too much. I couldn't protect you and -"

"What? Still be my friend? I thought that's what has been happening the past few months. Maybe you don't want me to be you friend."

He grabbed her arms, and pinned her down on the bed, him on top of her. "Do friends..." His voice was so deep, so lingering, even as he waited in between his question. The way he looked down on her gave her butterflies in her stomach. "...fuck each other against a wall? Do friend do this?" He leaned down and kissed her, causing her to immediately kiss back. Her hands went to move to his shirt but he pinned them down and moved his lips to her neck. "Don't move." he said in a warning tone.

* * *

When the morning came, Khan had gone. No note or anything and Peppin sighed before getting up, and making her way to get showered and changed. It was very obvious to her that she would be facing her father to explain what was going on, as she always did.

When she stepped out of the shower room with her silk robe on, her video telephone rang. "Answer." she ordered the television, realizing it was her father's personal advisor.

"Princess, you're presence is requested by your father. We're pinning medals on members of the Starfleet enterprise."

"Why?" asked, Peppin before folding her arms and staring at the advisor. She did not know his name. She never paid attention.

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean why are we handing out medals when they were probably given their own months ago."

"We have to thank them for their service to us, Princess."

* * *

Peppin stood and looked in the mirror as she applied her make up: deep black eye-liner; black mascara onto her already naturally long eye-lashes; and a slight gloss for her lips. In a way the black was a statement of the darkness she felt inside of her, the darkness that she took sanctuary in. Since she could remember she was always in the dark. Always.

When she was happy with that, she put the clasps in her hair to hold it up and in place. With a sigh she turned to her bed, where the clothes she chose lay out on her bed. Looking at where Khan and her had engaged in sex the previous night, made her heart ache a little. He left. She doubted he was coming back, ever again. But her mind couldn't stop thinking about the previous night.

"_Don't move." he said to her in a warning tone. He looked down on her, lingering his glance, making the room silent. Oh how she wanted him to kiss her again, to be inside her and touch her in every way possible. He shifted his weight a little, letting Peppin feel his erection through his trousers against her. He lifted himself a little so he could strip her from the waist down, before he did the same for himself. He wanted to fuck her, not make love to her. It concerned him that if he removed anymore clothing that was what would happen. He took no time in beginning, causing Peppin to cry out in pain and surprise. She had to hold the bed sheets tight as he thrusted into her. Hard. So hard it was hurting her as well as causing her pleasure. Although, she didn't care. She'd had worse pain before._

_When they both came, he lay with her underneath the covers, keeping her warm. She was cold and all she could feel was herself falling asleep._

She quickly got changed into her leather trousers, leather shirt, her red and black cape and her black leather boots. The planet was carboginsteimm and for that reason she looked ready for battle. The planet worth defending for everything. It always made her smirk, and snort with disdain at that idea.

With a sigh she made her way to her father's study. "You look sharp!" her father said to her, and she nodded. She took that as compliment, coming from him.

"Do you know why your chosen bodyguard, resigned yesterday?" she was asked.  
"He had some personal business." Peppin replied.

"What personal business?"

"It was personal. He told me it, though but obviously because he was my bodyguard."

"I'm sorry that he left. You seemed much more happy when he was around. Well you should get another one, and I think we must see to getting you to more social events. I won't be here for much longer -"

"Do not say that." Peppin commented sadly. "I should think you've a very long time ahead of you and there's always my tissue and blood -"

He father looked at her, with a quizzical glance.

"The mutation. It's left myself with the ability to regenerate my cells and other people's. It could help you when it comes to your time."

"Royalty has another way of dying before their time. Why do you think I've kept you sheltered so long?"

He looked down sadly to a bottle of vintage whiskey before pouring it into a glass and taking a sip. "Your mother would be proud of you. You look just like her."

"She was far more beautiful." Peppin replied. "Shall we go?"

* * *

Khan stood and watched in the crowd his hood up. He had to clench his fist. Peppin was handing out medals, and in the line, ready to have a gold medal placed on their uniform jacket was Captain James Tiberius Kirk. He said something to her which made her laugh, and smile. Khan gritted his teeth. No. He wouldn't let it bother him. The next person to get a medal was a vulcan Spock, who had almost killed Khan. He shouldn't have come. He was about to walk away when Peppin stood back up next to her father, looking sad, depressed even. Where was the sparkle in her eyes? The brave smile? Did he take that out of her?

He tried to move in closer but the crowd was against it.

"Today I welcome our brave men and women of all races, and species. Without you, we would not be standing here today. I on behalf of my people thank you."

Peppin looked down to the left, and just caught her father's personal advisor walking forward as the emperor continued talking.

"As long as this planet is under my rule you will all be welcome here. You are good people, and -"

Peppin's eyes widened suddenly as her father's advisor pulled out a knife and raised it in the air. She tried to move and strike at him but it was too late. The emperor was struck in the jugular with the knife, causing him to keel over. Peppin punched him which only led to her being stabbed, as chaos erupted. That was enough to make Khan push his way through the crowd. Only he was allowed to hurt her, and make her feel pain. She was his and his alone.

Peppin throw her arm out, attacking him just as several guards came to her aid. "Don't touch him!" she yelled. "He's mine!"

She felt herself angry. Angrier than she had felt when Khan had attacked her. This was rage, not frustration. Sheer and utter rage, and as she punched him over and over, and over nothing anyone said could stop her and then she felt arms around her, pulling her away. "Come on." a voice said, firmly.

"Sir, didn't you resign?"

Peppin turned around and threw her arms around who pulled her away knowing fully who it was. She didn't care he didn't like full contact. Khan actually didn't mind. But Kirk and Spock stood in the crowd looking on in shock.

"He's meant to be her bodyguard. But he resigned yesterday apparently." a guard told Kirk when he asked.

"Captain is it likely that Princess Peppin does not know of Khan's past?" Spock asked Kirk.

"I don't know but I'll make sure she does." Kirk replied, through his


	4. Chapter 4

Peppin threw her cape on the floor outside the training room before making her way inside, wiping away her tears.

By the time Khan walked into the training room Peppin was punching a punch bag, with violent, uncontrollable anger. She was going to hurt herself and do damage. That was what she wanted though. The emotions were hurting her too much. She needed to balance it out, with physical pain.

"I should have known! He started walking from his spot. With no reason! I should have known! I never liked him! Bastard!" She kept on punching. Khan walked forward. He wanted her to stop. It was physically hurting him to watch and he didn't understand.

"Leave me alone." she cried, as he put a hand to her cheek, the tears running down. "You're good at leaving me alone, do it now."

She began turning to try and hit him, but he stopped her.

"I was planning on seeing you again at some point. Just not today." he said to her.

"When? In a few months for another fuck?" she asked, before breaking away from him and throwing another punch at him. He grabbed her wrist and held it tight before letting it go. He moved forward and removed her leather shirt, and she didn't resist. He began to examine the stab wound. It looked like it had been healing over a period of months but a scar was still there. He placed there a gentle kiss and she pushed him away.

"You were hurt."

"And you came running. Why?" she asked. "Why? Why?"

"Because you're mine!" he shouted.

"How am I yours?" she asked venomously. "I don't belong to anyone."

"You do. To me. You make me feel safe, from myself."

Peppin moved forward to put her hand on his cheek. "Look at how human you are. I wish I was more like you." she said, sadly before picking her top up off of the ground and putting it back on. "Goodbye, Khan."

He grabbed her arm as she went to leave. "If you think I'm leaving then you're -"

"Crazy? Yes. I am crazy. I was crazy for ever becoming attracted to you. Do you know how much it hurt to wake up and find you gone? But it doesn't matter because as a princess I'm not allowed to be sad, I'm not allowed to grieve and I'm certainly not allowed to stand and take everyone's shit. I'm not gonna make an exception for you!"

She turned around and walked to the door, and it slid open automatically. Outside she lifted her cape from the floor and put it on before walking on. Khan was by her side again in no time.

"Please leave me." begged Peppin.

"Why?"

"Because we both have different feelings for one another." Peppin admitted. "And because I'm in pain. Not to mention I have to see the council of elders, for them to decide when I must be made empress. There is too much going through my head and at the moment none of it matters because all I want is for you to hold me like you did earlier but that's not you, it's not what you want from me, you want -"

"You do not know what I want! What I would do for you! I will wait for you in the library for when you're less emotional and ready to talk to me."

He walked away and Peppin backed into the wall and cried.

* * *

When Peppin returned to the ship after meeting with the council elders she was approached by someone about her age, she realized. "Your highness, I'm Zita. First of all I am deeply apologetic for your loss. and also I've been assigned by the council to be your -"

"Advisor. Yes I know. They informed already but I don't need anyone to tell me how to feel, what to say, what to do, I can take care of myself. So why don't you go on holiday or something and enjoy the pay for your futile efforts."

"Our relationship is meant to be much more than that, ma'am. I make sure you're organized and that you know where you're going. I make sure there is the right amount of security procedures in place for you and I help you to have a private life behind your royalty. Anything that will cause you harm in anyway, such as stress or fear will be eliminated by me as much as possible." Zita replied.

"Why do you want to do this job?"

"In a world where people hate the truth, the woman who sugarcoats is valued above all else. Isn't that what everyone wants to be? Valued?" Zita replied.

"Yes. We all want to be valued. Walk with me."

Zita began to walk alongside Peppin. "Please do not call me by my formal title as I find it very droll. I would rather be called Peppin, the name in which my mother gave me."

"Yes, Peppin ma'am." Zita replied. "As I said, I'm here to make you feel as comfortable as possible."

"You said you'd help me with my life beyond my royalty. You're my advisor. Tell me if someone came to you after leaving you and wanted you back and despite them hurting you, you still wanted them, would you take them back into your heart?"

"I think if you want something badly enough then you would take it." Zita commented.

"Thank you Zita. If you'll excuse me I need time alone."

Zita handed a card to Peppin. "I know it's rather informal of me but here is my card, with every way of getting in contact with me. I will be there no matter what the time."

Zita walked away and Peppin continued to her quarters and then to the library. "Khan! Are you there?"

She felt the hairs stand on the back of her neck as two arms wrapped around her. "Yes. I'm here."

She turned around and put both hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry." she whispered, apologetically.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't recommend that we have the public speech in the centre of the city. It's much too open to attack from every angle." Peppin listened to Zita say as she worked with a 3D electronic map. In that moment Khan announced his presence by commenting, neither of them knew he was there in the meeting room.

"She is right. Whatever the attempt on Peppin's father's life was, it seems planned, rather than some random murder. Peppin could be the next target."

"I'm sorry. Who are you, sir?" Zita asked.

"This is Khan. Well...John Harisson. He's my friend. A friend that I do not wish to be bothered by the public." Peppin replied.

"Understood."

"I think it's wrong to have this ceremony so fast. My father has only just died and it just doesn't seem right." Peppin said suddenly.

"The people are inspired by your strength. For you to carry on for them will mean a great deal, it will increase the solidarity amongst the people." Zita explained.

"For what? Why must we need solidarity?" Peppin replied, tears streaming down her face before turning to Khan. "Did you speak with the guards?"

"Mendeltrin is being kept in a high security vault on board this ship. He was your father's advisor." Khan explained. He could tell she didn't care much for him before the events. "If I might speak to you in private? I have spoken with your senior medic."

"Zita I will be back." Peppin said to her advisor, before leaving the room to talk to Khan outside. "Yes?"

"I have spoken with the medic, and he thinks he can use your blood to help your father. I know this to be a possible method as my blood was used to help restore the life of Captain Kirk."

"I offered it to him before in a sort of light hearted way and it was as if he didn't want it. In his will he specifically indicated that I was to not restore him. He wished to be with my mother." Peppin blinked and carried on her statements, in her head. "_Funny, it was almost as if he knew he was going to die." _

"Why?" Khan asked.

"Well because he loved her. I think it hurt him to be without her all these years. Imagine a release from that pain. It's horrible. It eats you alive, and everyday you have to continue and you bury it so it doesn't consume you but the first chance you get of erasing that you'll take it. It's like an abnormal growth; a parasite that eats away at your heart."

"You feel so much. How does it not destroy you?"

"The parasites remain forever, until you die. But there are some things, and some people who make it so much better, who make you feel so much stronger, people that you love and they make the pain so much less, almost nothing and they make you see that life is worth living again. That is why we all live on. To find that, Khan. Because there is no other choice. We survive because we must; even if the guilt threatens to tear us apart, and suck us in like some sort of black hole. We're a race that will fight back."

Throughout Peppin's mini speech, Khan felt an aching feeling in his chest and afterward he held out his hand to touch Peppin's cheek. "I wish that yesterday's events did not happen. Perhaps if I had been standing with you, as your bodyguard, if I had not resigned, if I had not left you -"

"My dear, it would not have changed a thing. For you swore to protect what is yours." Peppin replied, put a hand on his hand and pulling it down. "But I promise you that I'll always protect you. Now go and do what you have to do, to help Zita. I have an appointment with Captain Kirk and Commander Spock."

Khan blinked. "You did not inform me sooner?" he asked in shock.

"Does it matter? You've been pardoned and you will not be mixing with them. I assure you I will refrain from every chance to as well. But there are enquiries, Khan. As acting emperor at the moment, and future empress to be there is standards of behavior and courtesies that I must comply with."

Khan felt anger consume him. She would pay for making him feel that way later. "Look at me like that all you want, I don't care whether you're against it or not. I asked you to help Zita. If you're not going to do that then -"

"No. I'll make sure you're safe from _everyone else_. I'll help her."

Peppin knew exactly what he meant and she glanced at him. Perhaps she wasn't as frightened by him as she should be, but part of her enjoyed it, she couldn't deny. She felt in danger, something she'd never felt before, everyone else she could tear apart with words, never mind fighting but Khan, he was a challenge and she loved it.

* * *

Peppin wandered into one of the meeting rooms where Captain Kirk and Commander Spock were waiting, seated. They stood up and bowed. "There is no need for formalities gentlemen."

"We are very sorry for your loss, your highness." Kirk said, sincerely.

"I thank you for your sympathies. You believe you can shed some light onto the assassination. Please sit back down."

Peppin sat down too at the end of the table. "I believe a John Harisson has been working for you, recently." Spock stated. Peppin knew where the conversation was going.

She stood back up. "Mr Harisson is not a suspect. On the contrary, he's been of excellent help."

"He is a convicted terrorist!" Kirk exclaimed.

"He is now a citizen of this planet and is under my jurisdiction and authority and I assure you that he was not responsible for the events yesterday. I give you my word. If his presence on this planet upsets you so, then perhaps your planet should not have given him the intergalactic pardon he received in the first place."

The door opened and in stepped an officer. "Your highness, you've been requested by Mendeltrin. He's ready to speak but it must be with you."

Peppin looked at the guard. "Thank you. What was your name?"

"Steve, ma'am."

"Thank you Steve. You may go."

When he left, Peppin turned to Spock and Kirk. "If you are keen on catching the responsible people or party involved in yesterday's events, then I encourage you to come and investigate with me, rather than jump to unnecessary and inaccurate conclusions."

"We thank you for your offer, your highness. However it would be improper when we already have duties to be attending to on board The Enterprise." Spock replied.

"If you are ever in need of assistance from Starfleet, I encourage you to make use of us. Thank you ma'am for placing my medal on me today."

Peppin remained tall in posture as they left.

* * *

Khan pointed to an area on the map. "The old church building. The balcony would be a good spot for Peppin to talk from."

"I agree." Zita replied, before marking it with a red dot.

There was a noise to indicate that a video call was being placed through. Khan answered it via the computer interface. It was Peppin. "Khan, are you there?"

"Who do you think answered you?" Zita inputed.

Peppin smirked at Zita's straight forwardness with her. She admired it.

"I need you to come with me to interrogate Mendeltrin." Peppin said to him, hoping he would come with her.

"I will be there soon." Khan replied.

* * *

"Why did you kill my father?" Peppin asked Mendeltrin in interrogation.

"You've no guards surrounding you, except perhaps your bodyguard."

"As from this moment on he's yours. Because he's gonna stop me pulling your organs out." Peppin snapped. "Now tell me why did you kill my father?"

"There is a group unhappy about his siding with the united federation."

Peppin stood up. "And you're making a bold statement?"

Khan watched as Peppin circled Mendeltrin, oh how that turned him on. There was determination, anger, venom, and a hint of manipulation folding together and showing on her face. "How about I kill you right now and send a live video feed, deliberately to get the attention of your friends, and make my own bold little statement?" Her voice had gone all husky, and Khan had to avoid eye contact with her, because she would know exactly what he wanted to do to her. Other than the obvious notion he had for punching her until she had enough bruises to make a fashion statement (he knew they would heal by the morning) but only this time he would kiss everyone of them. He would take off all of her clothes. He didn't think it possible but he wanted more from her. She shouldn't be making him feel that way but she was. If only she was wearing her leather trousers again that day; oh wait that would be a bad thing. He really wouldn't be able to control his eyes. Damn that woman; for making him feel such things.

"I cannot help you." Mendeltrin said, when Khan finally tuned back in.

"I'm going to see you again in a week after a little investigation, and maybe when you've suffered enough you might tell me. The more you make me wait the more I'll put you through hell. I promise you that."

She turned around walked outside, Khan following her. "Don't think I didn't notice you ogling me."

"Ogling isn't a justifiable word. I was analysing you and the things that make the lust travel through every fibre of my body."

"Calm down, Khan. We're in public. Although, perhaps you should get out of it."

She looked at him suggestively before walking away.

* * *

Peppin cried out as Khan threw a punch to her abdomen, then her shoulder, followed by a slap to her face. This all began when she walked into her bedroom later on in the day after a ton of work, forced on her by royal duty. She kept standing, though. She wouldn't be put down. He tugged on her hair so she was looking up at him and then he kissed her. His hands moved toward her waist before lifting up her shirt, followed by a removal of his lips from hers so that he could completely pull the garment off and throw it across the room. His lips placed themselves on her neck, before letting his teeth sink in, deep until he drew blood.

It was painful but gorgeous at the same time. She was enjoying the pain. The physical pain. The emotional pain she was in was too deep and somehow Khan was a breath of fresh air, making her feel reality by the physical pain. The wound would heal by morning, and so there would be no worries of leaving a mark. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed down so she ended up on her knees.

"Now. I'm in a dilemma, your highness. Do I punish you or do I have sex with you?"

Peppin remained silent. She wanted either one. "Oh the thought has occurred to me. Both!"

* * *

After two hours of nothing but pleasure and pain with Khan, Peppin rolled over onto her side on the bed and propped herself up with her elbow as she looked to Khan beside her. "Will you be gone in the morning?"

"You asked me that last night and I wasn't." he replied.

She placed a kiss on his collar bone and moved her arm down to his waist. "Maybe that was because you finally saw what I had to offer _you _ during sex."

"I wasn't created for sex. I was a tactic in war." he replied. "I wasn't created to love, either. You know that."

"Doesn't mean you can't. Tomorrow, I'm going to take you somewhere. Is that alright? I'll get Zita to make a gap in my schedule."

"Why? Where are we going?" he asked in reply.

"To the international quality television archives. I have something to show you."

"Move your hand lower." Khan said suddenly, in a low voice. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Goodnight, Khan." Peppin replied before snuggling up to him and closing her eyes.

Khan stroked her hair as she fell asleep. Only when she was asleep could he say to her his feelings. So he waited, and the he said with a whisper something he wouldn't say to her if she was awake.


	6. Chapter 6

"Has anyone contacted him in the last few days?" Peppin asked several members of the military who were assisting her in her investigation.

"We are still looking, we've taken his computer, his phone, anything that could be transmitted, ma'am." spoke the leader of the group. "We need time. We understand you want to know what's going on; but there's nothing we can do more than what we're already doing."

Peppin nodded.

"I suggest that you have as much security procedures put in place as possible. Your advisor told me the decision lay with you. We will protect you, your highness."

Peppin stood up and looked directly at who was speaking to her. "Look at me and tell me if you think I need to be protected or if you think that they are the ones who need protecting. The only reason my father's murderer is alive is because someone intervened."

"John Harisson. Yes. We are aware of the events. Perhaps he made a decision for the better."

"Maybe he did." Peppin replied, surprised someone was actually praising Khan. "But don't think for a second that if I could go back in time, I would stop myself and change what I almost did. I still want to kill him and finding out who that bastard is working for is keeping me from doing it. So I suggest that we all get back to our work and duties immediately."

She left the meeting room and almost collided with Zita. "Peppin, why was I not informed that you were going to be speaking with Commander Spock and Captain Kirk, yesterday? I am meant to be present in such meetings. It is my job to make sure you are safe physically and mentally, and publicly during these kind of meetings."

"They had a few simple questions, and I gave them a few simple answers. There is nothing for me to be protected from.

"I managed to make a break in your schedule for you to go to the quality television archives. I was making arrangements for several qualified military members to escort me but Mr Harisson seemed to think it unnecessary. As he was previously your bodyguard, I saw no issue. However I have told security in the building to be on alert. You can spend an hour there, and then you have to be back in time for your meeting with the security governor."

"What does _he _want?" Peppin asked, rolling her eyes.

"Apparently he seems to think that the same ideas he brought forth to your father every month, will be more welcomed by you. I believe his words were, "I want to speak to the acting emperor and future empress to be. She's intelligent." And so that is why you have that appointment and you can't delay it any further. I think with the assassination attempt and end of the war only a few months before, new security measures should be in place."

"Zita. Do you ever get a break?" Peppin asked.

Zita looked blank for a moment. "You don't do you?" Peppin asked.

"I'm afraid a break is not required in this job." Zita remarked.

"I believe it is."

"I cannot leave you."

"Then we'll have a break together. I'm free just now bring old Pillius' appointment forward to before the quality television archives, and after them you and I are going to do whatever it is people do on breaks."

"Can I ask you a question?" Zita asked. "Do you and Khan have a relationship beyond that of friendship?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just...the way he looks at you and the way you bring him into order...I...I wish someone would look at me that way."

"Well I think you're very beautiful. Perhaps someone will one day. But how will you know if you do not leave my side?"

Zita smirked. "Peppin. Can I just say that ... I didn't want to work with you because you're the princess. I actually didn't really like you because you _were _the princess. I hate how everyone over glorifies royalty. But after I saw your reaction to your father being killed, how you stood back up and fought, I saw a strong being. Even in your answers you echo strength. You're mind is the strongest and I believe that you will make a good empress because of that. You will stand up for this planet and you will protect it and I wanted to be like you."

"Zita. You're my friend, right. But umm...start getting cheesy like that, you're gonna need to get me drunk first. Right enough I've never been drunk before."

"I'm your friend?" Zita asked in shock.

"I remember Khan had that same expression. Excuse me. Tell Pillius I"ll be waiting in my father's study...I mean my study."

Peppin went to walk on, feeling horrible as she was reminded once again her father was dead. As long as she didn't let the thought sink in she would be fine but it continued to do so. NO! She couldn't let this get her down. She had to keep strong. She had to keep strong. She had to keep strong.

"Peppin wait!" Zita called to her. Peppin turned around and looked at the woman before her. "I know you're not okay. You're probably tired of hearing that from people but I _know _you're not okay. I know you're finding it hard to balance your duties and your emotions and anyone would. But if you need to grieve I am here to help you."

"If you want to help me. Find out who the hell my father's murderer was working for. Right now that's my top priority."

Peppin stormed away, angry at herself for letting her emotions get the better of her.

* * *

"We should not be monitoring who comes in and out of this planet. We don't do enough of that! If we had border controls and -"

"You're repeating yourself now Pillius." stated Peppin. Pillius sat down. "I understand everything you're saying. The less criminals that come in, the better. Put it in place immediately. I am unsure as to why my father did not think it wise to have this in place."

"He believed that it would cause alienation between us and the other planets that he did not want."

"They shouldn't feel alienated if they are innocent of crimes, and any ambitions to kill the citizens of this planet."

"Very well put, ma'am. Very well put. However I am deeply sorry for the loss of your father. Despite him not listening to me. He was a dear friend."

"I know. I'm sorry for your loss more than anything." Peppin replied before leading Pillius to the door. "Do what you feel is right. However, make arrangements to inform my friend and advisor Zita of any adjustments and I will love to be kept informed.'

"Of course." said Pillius enthusiastically before shaking Peppin's hand. Oh what is a joyful guy like that doing in security measures?

* * *

Khan wandered out of the library to be greeted by Zita. "Mr Harisson. What a surprise I was not looking for you at all." She leaned against the wall and folded her arms. "Not at all. Absolutely not."

"What do you want?" he asked to the point.

"You have knowledge in torture don't you? Out of curiosity. I'm not suggesting that you've ever used it or anything."

Khan blinked and then sighed in realization. "Ah. I'm afraid I will not touch the suspect downstairs unless I'm asked by Peppin."

Khan went to walk away and Zita went and stood in front of him. "Peppin is hurting right now. She needs closure. I know she hides behind her armor. If you love her as much as I think you do then you'll help me get an answer out of that bastard downstairs. It's my job as the advisor to make sure she is capable and the more he is on her mind the less she is and I'm not just here as her advisor. I'm here as her friend."

"What makes you think that I _love_ her?" Khan asked, Zita.

Zita looked at him and shook her head. "Oh it's so obvious, Mr Harisson. The way you look at her. The way you ran to her through that crowd. Her bodyguard would have taken her out of the way and continued what she was doing. Someone who loved her would have saved her from herself."

"I suppose you know of my past."

"Yes I do. I am with Peppin. You've done wrong, yes. That won't change. Neither will the wrong that has been placed on you. You've acted how you've been treated. As a weapon. You've been pardoned as a human and now you live like the human you are. And you've been just that."

"She has been quick to trust you."

"Help her, John." Zita pleaded.

* * *

"He's ready to talk." Steve said to Peppin as she approached Mendeltrin's cell. "I don't know why he just said he'll tell you everything."

A few moments later Peppin was staring at him in the interrogation room. "I've somewhere to be so make this quick." ordered Peppin.

"We're part of a group known as The Blood Rebellion. Our aim is to eliminated alliances, between planets. Weaken every last one of them. Then remove their leadership. Of course this is all simplified. It's much bigger than that. I was a sleeper agent, sent to eliminate your father on an exact day."

"When did this start?"

"When the peace did." replied Mendeltrin.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Peppin asked. Her eyes caught at a bruise on his ring finger. She sighed and then stood up. "Never mind."

"You should never have brought him into your company. He is a danger more than me or my group!"

"I want a name, or I'll do worse." Peppin replied.

"I know nothing more. However, they'll target your new advisor. Hopefully get her on their side. If she won't agree they'll kill her. I'd be careful but you're not stupid are you princess. You know how to _handle _dangerous men."

"Yes I do, Mendeltrin. Believe me, you won't hear the rest of them talk about it. Cause the past few dangerous men that have came my way have ended up dead."

She stormed out of the interrogation room and continued that angry walking speed as she made her way to her study. Khan and Zita were waiting there. "Sorry I'm late, I had an interesting conversation with Mendeltrin." She said, before walking to her desk and removing a phaser gun, followed by a knife, from her drawer. She used the waist of her trousers to hold the knife at her waist and put the gun in her boot.

"Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself." Khan said before walking over, not caring Zita was in the room. He lifted her shirt a little and took the knife away. "You won't need this anyway. You're better having a gun, if you're going for a weapon. Too many weapons makes you more vulnerable. As I said you will not need it."

"Yes. You are right. With the way things are going, Zita is a likely candidate to murder me; everyone's more afraid of you than Hogwarts School was of Harry Potter when they thought he was the heir of Slytherin and I'm ready to beat anyone to a pulp that messes with me today. Even you Khan! So shut up and don't tell me I'm okay or safe one more time, unless you can actually tell me it sincerely!"

Khan blinked before uttering. "Harry Potter?"

"Classical literature and media from Earth. Save your questions about it from when we're in the quality television archives."

* * *

"I did not mean to anger you earlier." Khan said to Peppin while they roamed through the archives. They had the whole place to themselves. Peppin sighed and then he gave her his hand to hold. She was surprised but she took it gratefully.

"Zita asked you to get the information out of Mendeltrin, didn't she?" Peppin asked, tired, fed-up and angry: all showing through her tone of voice.

"I did not jump at the chance to interrogate him." Khan admitted. "I did not want to be anywhere close to him. Not after what he did to you." He looked down at Peppin's abdomen and then back up to her. "I was worried I wouldn't be able to stop the pain I was putting him through."

Peppin turned to him. "What did you think of that episode of that program I let you watch. Does it give you any insight on how you don't have to be what you were created for; that you can learn."

"I am learning already; everyday. from you. Since I met you. You have taught me that emotions really can be powerful. Self control. You have even taught me how to be human."

"Khan you always were human."

"Yes I have a body, I have a mind and independent we always come to this today?" he replied, before pulling her in and hugging her. "My Peppin."

* * *

Zita paid for a bag of apples from the market for Peppin and was about to take them to the ship when, someone approached her.

"Mind if I have a word?" they asked, before injecting her with a sedative.

Peppin immediately began to follow, she had a GPS tracker on Zita anyway.

* * *

Khan made his way down to the prison cells as soon as alarms started going off. A medic and a guard were in, standing over Mendeltrin's body.

"He's not got long." the medic said to Khan. He stepped over to Mendeltrin. "Been poisoned."

Khan knelt to him. "They know she's tailing her advisor woman. A sudden advantage for them."

* * *

Peppin stepped up to Zita who was just coming around form the sedative. "Come on you're okay now." Peppin said, before helping Zita up. She heard footsteps and turned around as several men in black robes appeared, circling around Zita and herself.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, here is the plan." Peppin began. "I'm going to kill most of you, keep a couple of you alive, and then I'm going to take you back to my ship, where you'll be imprisoned."

"Peppin." Zita uttered.

"Shut up right now, I'm being bad ass." Peppin replied, turning her head to Zita as one of the group ran at her with a knife, she grabbed the wrist without looking at him, turned around hit her head off of his. She grabbed him by the shoulders, brought him into to her and kneed him in the stomach. The next to come at her was a blonde woman, who she immediately broke the neck of. "Zita there's a gap. Run! That's an order! Go!"

Zita could barely stand never mind, run but she did what she could anyway. No one was focused on her, they were focussed on the acting emperor. "Did you think that after all the assassination attempts on my life that you would be any different?" spat Peppin. "Any more successful?"

Four people came running at her at once, she dodged their attacks. "Now I'll spare the rest of your lives if you can tell me where to find your group. The innermost secret part. Where you all dance around a magic stone and -"

A fist hit her in the mouth, and she fell to the ground, which made her get back up with a kick to her attacker.

* * *

Khan found Zita sitting on the steps of the building where, Peppin had found her ten minutes previously. "Zita; where is she? Where is Peppin?"

"She sent me out." Zita replied. "I think she's fighting them."

Khan ran up the stairs and into the building. He found her, pinning someone to the floor, with a foot on their neck. A woman with red hair. "I'm afraid the rest didn't make it." She looked at Khan. "Do you mind?"

Khan removed a phaser gun from his jacket and stunned the woman.

Peppin was covered in blood. Most of it her own. "I got punched a few times, stabbed, kicked in the ribs. Nothing I'm not used to with assassins." she remarked, when he looked at her with concern.

Khan swallowed. It was normal for assassins to hit her in the way he did so in the bedroom. That wasn't good enough. It wasn't right. No. He blinked and looked away.

"Khan. How did you know to come here? Did Zita get to you?"

"Mendeltrin is dead." Khan replied, without looking at her.

"Khan look at me. What's wrong?"

He looked at her and she saw worry, and hatred in his eyes. That kind of hatred she knew to be self-hatred. The thought that she surrounded by mostly dead, assassins did not occur to her when she walked over and a placed a hand on his cheek. "Khan. What's the matter?"

He pulled her hand away. "Khan, whatever it is, I'm just trying to help you." Her voice cracked as she said that to him and he turned and looked at her before walking away.

"Khan!" Peppin shouted after him.

* * *

Peppin came out of a meeting with the military and was instantly greeted by Zita. It had been three days since Peppin last saw Khan. Zita was keeping an eye out for Peppin. "Any sign?" Peppin asked.

"When was the last time you slept?" Zita asked, Peppin.

"Not since the day Khan and I went to the quality television archives. It doesn't matter." Peppin admitted as they kept on walking.

"That was five days ago!"

"Who is my next appointment with?" Peppin asked.

"Your bed. Go!" Zita ordered. "You're not fit to be standing up."

"I'll sleep better when I know what's going on. Did you inform Starfleet of the goals that our assassins are so dedicated to?"

"Well I did. I've had no reply, no hails, no nothing. I'll let you know as soon as I get word. But Peppin -"

Peppin looked at Zita, with her tired eyes struggling to focus on her. "What?" she interrupted. "What do you have to say now? Don't say nice things to me; I don't cope with nice things."

"I just thought that perhaps it would be wise to let the military deal with this matter."

"There are people trying to kill me and you expect me to put my safety into their hands? No, Zita. That's not how I work. If you'll excuse me now, I must speak with The Elder Council."

* * *

Khan made his way into Zita's office, finding her on the phone. She drew him a wide eyed look and then continued talking. However she pointed aggressively to a chair, which he took without saying anything. He sat down and looked around. Plans in place for Peppin lay over her desk, maps with markers were on the wall. He found her office archaic in comparison with Peppin's. Everything was traditional with twenty first century inanimate objects from Earth.

"The Princess cannot speak with your officers until next month!" Zita snapped, before turning to Khan and rolling her eyes before continuing her conversation. "No The Princess can't fit her time around her. She's not slept in the last five days!" Khan raised his eyebrows. He had only been away three. Was she awake while he slept? He sighed. "Fine, when they come here on board this ship, I'll let the security guards deal with them!"

Zita slammed down the phone and stood up to look down at Khan. "Oh look what dragged itself in here." she muttered, disdainfully.

"Why do you use, early twenty first century technology?" Khan asked.

"You don't get to lecture me on the things I _like_. You walk out on the things you _love_." Zita replied, angrily. Khan blinked.

"I thought I was doing her a favor." Khan replied.

"Why did you come back then?!" shouted Zita, at the end of her tether.

"To help you with her safety arrangements."

"So you're not here to go back to her?" Zita asked, quietly.

"No."

Zita clenched her first, pulled backed her arm and then hit Khan in cheek. "What the fuck is wrong with your cheekbones?" she asked. "They're more dangerous than the rest of you!"

She grabbed him and pulled him up off the chair and to her office door. "I won't let you handle security arrangements until you go back to Peppin. And if you break my friend's heart again, Mr-I-Have-Two-Names-And-Dangerous-Cheekbones, I'll break you!"

She slammed the door on his face and Khan stood outside looking in. He found irony in that the two people who told him what to do, without fear, without worry, without hesitation, were both women.

Khan began making his way to Peppin's quarters, but when he got there, she wasn't anywhere to be seen. So he waited in the library for her. It was an hour before she stepped in to find a book. She was about to go away, when her eyes caught him, sitting in a chair, staring at her.

"Oh so you've decided to come back." Peppin uttered, before walking away. Khan went after her.

"Is that all you're going to say?" he asked.

She turned around and looked at him. "Is that all I'm going to say? I don't understand. Why is it me that has anything to say to you? You can forget me speaking to you until you can give me a good reason why you just...left me. _Again_. Oh and I don't know what is wrong with you but I would have helped."

With that Peppin walked away, angry.


	7. Chapter 7

Khan walked back into Zita's office, while she was on the phone again. She looked at him and rolled her eyes before hanging up on the phone call without saying anything.

"I spoke to her." Khan said, simply.

"Yeah. She wasn't so forthcoming with you was she? I don't blame here."

"As I was walking back here, an idea suddenly hit me. What if I worked for this group?"

Zita looked at him. "You want to kill your girlfriend?" she asked. "I don't understand."

"I don't want to kill her. But perhaps if they were to know certain facts, that could be leaked about how capable we both are of killing each other, not to mention let it be known that her and I are not getting along, I might be targeted to kill her."

"You're a sly bastard Khan. But you know what I'm loving this idea. Sit down." Zita replied.

* * *

"No." Peppin told Khan sternly as soon as he stepped into her study. Zita had already spoken to her. "I'm not letting you do that."

"You think I'll really betray you, don't you? If I hang around with villains long enough, I'll become one again."

Peppin looked at him, tears fomring in her eyes. "You don't understand. I don't want you to consort with them, because you could get hurt, or killed. Just because you have regenerating cells, doesn't make you invincible or immortal. You can still die you know."

"And so can you." Khan stated. "Which is why I'm doing this."

"Why do you even care?" Peppin asked. "Can't you find someone else to have sex with? Get a prostitute. Find a woman in a bar. Find a guy in a bar. Whatever! I don't care!"

"You think I want you just for sex?"

"I don't know, Khan. I really don't know anymore. I don't even know why you left. I thought we were making progress. You know what the sad thing is though. I'm just a masochist for your shit. Whenever you hurt me, emotionally or physically I keep letting myself in for more, because it's the only pain I get where I'm in control of it."

She sighed and sat down. "I don't want to hurt you anymore." Khan said.

"Then why did you come back?" Peppin replied.

He blinked and then looked away. "Because you've reduced me to nothing."

Peppin raised both her eyebrows. "No. No. You don't get to say that. You don't get to say that Khan! All I've ever wanted to do for you is to help you!"

He turned around to her. "Why did you even help me in the first place?"

"I just...You had nerve Khan! You broke into my private quarters, attacked me and asked for me to kill you. I mean how fucked up is that?! How out of the blue, out of the ordinary is that? How paradoxical?! You are a beautiful chaos. I just liked you I guess."

Peppin sighed and then added: "And then I made the mistake of become infatuated by you. But I'm sorry if any of that hurt you."

As she approached the door to leave, he grabbed her wrist, tugged on her arm and pulled her into him. She remained frozen and tense as he leaned in to kiss her. She didn't move her lips at all, keeping them closed.

When he pulled away he looked at her. He looked furious when he glanced at her. "Is this what being "human" is all about? Turning cold? Is this what you've set me up for? Giving me a patchwork heart so you can tear away at the stitches."

"It's not why I set you up for. More like what you set yourself up for."

"Do you want to know why I left?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I care about you too much."

"You've said that before, and then you left that time. I'm starting to see a pattern. Do you know what I think...I think you're scared of your own feelings. You don't know how to control yourself -"

"You're right, I can't control myself around you." Khan admitted. "What you make me feel I...It hurts."

He takes her hand and places it over his chest. "Here."

Peppin's eyes grew wide and her mouth opened in shock. "I saw you hurt, bloody, beaten and you shrugged it off to a normal everyday thing. It was no different than how I'd left you after sex one night."

"Khan. It's -"

"Don't say it's different." he bawled. Peppin flinched. "See! You're scared of me."

"No it was just loud." she replied. "I'm not scared of anything. But I'll tell you one thing, I'm scared you go to help those bastards kill me and never come. I've never trusted anyone the way I trust you. You've hurt me though, your emotional damage to me, leaving me, making me care about you and then ruining all hope for me, hurt more than you ever hitting me in the bedroom. If you were really hurting me, if I didn't want you to Khan, you'd know."

There was silence as she stared at where her hand was. "I don't know what to do with you, Khan. Do I slap you and hurt my hand on your cheekbones or do I hold you and...Why are all you men bastards?"

She walked out of the door and then popped her head back. "I'll think about what you and Zita want to do. I guess I could say you're going to have to persuade me."

* * *

"I think it's a good idea." Zita said to Peppin, while the latter did chin ups, using a the chin up bar in the training room.

"I don't." Peppin replied.

"You're still pissed off at him. You're not thinking emotion freely." Zita replied. "You should keep that up for the public ruse."

Peppin stopped and let herself fall to her feet, before doing stretches. "I'm letting someone I care about, go into some big major conspiracy group to try and prevent me being killed when I can just prevent me getting killed on my own."

"I thought you and Khan had regenerating cells, or something."

"It doesn't mean we're invincible, Zita! Why do you think that Khan wants to go into this group in the first place. He's got it into his head, that he cares about me."

"Oh but he does." Zita said, in shock. "Don't you realize that?"

"I think Khan thinks he cares about me." Peppin replied. "And I'll let my heart get broken when he realizes he doesn't but that won't stop me taking what I can of him. I unfortunately care about him."

Peppin sighed and then began to walk out of the training room. "I'll see you around. I'm gonna take a shower, then get some sleep."

"With Khan?"

Peppin drew her a look. "I should be pissed off at you for that comment, but since most people would be scared to ask things like that since I'm like the empress or whatever...well soon to be...then I guess, I'll admire that nerve about you."

With that Peppin left.

Zita removed Peppin's commuications device from her pocket. She'd snatched it earlier. With a smile, the advisor to the soon to be empress found Khan's name and began to text him.

- **Shower. Hurry. **

"She's gonna kill me." Zita said aloud.


	8. Chapter 8

a/n thanks for the alerts, reviews, etc to all the people involved in reading this. and thanks for just reading this.

* * *

Peppin closed her eyes as the water from the shower ran down her body. She only wished it was a little warmer but she wouldn't complain too much. She almost jumped when she felt two arms wrap themselves around her. She softened when she heard the voice of the person who was pressed their body against her.

"I am here." he said to her, in that low and sexy voice he had.

His hands wandered over her body. When they came to her shoulders, she winced. It was like she was storing all her tension there. He massaged them and placed a gentle kiss on each shoulder blade, before kissing down to the small of her back.

She turned around and crashed her lips against his. There was something different about the way she kissed him. Maybe it was the different emotions flowing through her at once what with everything going on. It was so intense that he didn't even stop her backing him into the wall of the shower.

She broke away only to kiss down his throat. "I don't know why I end up letting you in after everything you do to me."

"You can punch me over and over until you feel better if you like." he suggested.

"I wouldn't do that to you Mr Harisson." she replies, huskily. "Not when I have other ways of making you suffer."

What was she on?

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"No. Khan. I am not alright."

She began to place kiss along his collar bones and between every kiss was a word in a sentence. "I." Kiss. "Wish." Kiss. "You." Kiss. "Would." Kiss. She changed direction with kisses going down his torso. "Understand." Kiss. "How." Kiss. " "Much." She began moving back up. Khan was hoping she wouldn't change direction. "You." Kiss. "Mean." Kiss. "To." Kiss. "Me." She was back at this throat, ready to move to his lips.

"Tell me." he says.

"I love you, Khan."

"I know. I wish I could say it back. But I don't know what love is."

"Whatever you want it to be."

"I want it to be you."

"Alright then."

* * *

She straddled him after making him wait on her drying her long hair. He wanted her but she wasn't letting him have her as quick as usual. Peppin had to hide back a smirk. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. She was tired of him leaving her. Tired of him hurting her. She wasn't going to hurt him, but she was gonna make him suffer for a little while. To have that everlasting want that would not be stopped.

He was aware of her sudden shift in her weight as she ran her hands over his toned upper body. For the second time that night she kissed his tummy, his chest, his collarbones, and his throat. Khan let out a moan when she began to grind against him. As she began to move harder. While he was about to reach release, without warning, she stopped.

"I need to go see, Zita about something."

She got up and stepped into her closet. "Come back." Khan said, sitting up.

"No." she replied.

"Please. I want you."

"Not just now." Peppin said.

"I am sorry, I left you. I just didn't want to treat you as I do my enemies. I -"

"What?"

"I _need _you. Come back to bed now. Please."

"Look at that I have even taught you manners." she remarked before waking forward and sitting on the bed. She leaned in as he did and their lips touched.

* * *

In the morning Peppin got out of bed after finally getting a night of sleep and made her way into the bathroom. Khan followed quietly and watched her take a tablet.

"What is that?"

She jumped and turned around. "Anti-pregnancy tablet. Stop sneaking up on me Khan, or I will end up killing you by accident."

"Peppin I'm going to help you. Whether you like it or not."

Peppin turned around and put both hands on Khan's shoulders. "I don't need help I just need me split into several different people."

"Zita told me that the Elder council won't let you have the coronation for you being empress, until the threat is gone."

"Won't you like me either way?" she asked, jokingly. "I'll find them Khan. On my own. That's how it's always been for me."

"Let me do this for me. You know what I've done. You know why I want to change. This will -"

"OK."

"Whatever happens, from now, you have to trust me. You have to trust me, without knowing what's happening, Peppin. For all I know they will watch me _if _they want me to help you be assassinated. But remember, any feelings that I fake to you, is true and remember that I will never, ever hurt you."

"Khan. You don't have to explain. I trust you. I know. I'm also not stupid."

He nodded and Peppin sighed before placing a kiss on his bare chest. "Oh I'm so very tired. But I still have to see Zita."

She walked away and to her wardrobe.

* * *

"You are to have dinner with the ambassador of the -" Zita began but stopped when she saw, Peppin was dozing off. "Peppin!"

Peppin jumped awake. "Sorry. I think donating money to Miss DeLane is a great idea."

"We're discussing your dinner with The Ambassador of Colmaxonjela now."

Peppin nodded. "Right."

"You will of course need something to wear."

"I have clothes in my wardrobe."

"You'll go shopping today if you can stand awake."

"I have lost my comm have you seen it?" Peppin asked, suddenly.

"Oh you left it in the training room."

Zita opened her desk drawer and then handed it to Peppin. "Forgot to say."

Peppin nodded and put it in her pocket.

"Shopping for a new dress will be good. Khan can get aggressive with you. Then say to me, that he wants to kill you sometimes, I can tell him off for it, the story can get "leaked" to the media and then we throw in some rumors around the planet and then they'll hopefully begin to wonder "he's the man for the job. It's already circling around that you and Khan both have tissue similarities."

"Zita. Can you try and get me energy tablets?"

"Oh." Zita uttered. "Well I'll speak to the medic. Right now just relax and rest."

"I will." replied, Peppin. "I will."

* * *

Three Weeks Later

Khan stepped out of a bar to be grabbed, by someone. He turned around and broke the neck of his attacker. Someone else ran for him, and ended up left unconscious.

"Enough!" a voice say, and he turned around to see someone step out of an alleyway.

"John Harisson. I think we need to talk."

Khan swallowed. Only one thought in his head at that moment. _For her. _


End file.
